1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical and optical trigger mechanisms and more specifically to a dual trigger mechanism for a paintball marker.
2. Background of the Related Art
There are a number of methods employed by the manufacturers of paintball markers for detecting the movement of the trigger of a device, such as a paintball marker, in order to initiate a firing cycle. Such a firing cycle can be carried out in a purely mechanical nature where a linkage, for example, opens a valve to release air for launching. Alternatively, an electrically actuatable valve, such as a solenoid valve, can be used for this purpose.
First, an electrical switch may be used. In particular, the electrical switch is in direct or indirect mechanical contact with the trigger such that when the trigger is depressed, the switch is actuated and therefore makes—or in some cases, breaks—an electrical circuit in order to generate an electrical signal which is used to initiate a firing cycle.
Second, an optical sensor assembly may be used. The optical sensor assembly includes an emitter which typically, but not exclusively, emits infra-red radiation and a receiver; the assembly is mounted in such a way as to generate an electrical signal which varies in magnitude in relation to the position of the trigger, without having any mechanical contact with the trigger; the firing cycle is initiated when the magnitude of the signal reaches a preset level.
Each of these methods has advantages and disadvantages. In particular, the electrical switch mechanically “clicks” when actuated which provides positive tactile feedback to the user, which some users find desirable. The switch is also internally sprung in order to return the switch to its non-actuated position which removes the need for an external trigger return mechanism and also provides the user with further tactile feedback. However, switches are prone to electrical noise from a phenomenon common to all electrical switches called “switch contact bounce,” which can result in unwanted firing cycle initiation. To counteract switch contact bounce electrical or software filtering of the switch generated electrical signal is required. Furthermore, an electrical switch can only generate a digital signal, where the switch is either actuated or not, which limits how easily the electrical noise can be filtered.
The optical sensor does not suffer from switch contact bounce as there are no electrical contacts and the analogue electrical signal provides better monitoring of the trigger position. Also, because the sensor assembly has no moving parts it is not prone to wear and tear. However, the non-contact arrangement of the sensor means that there is no return mechanism for the trigger, which means that an external trigger return mechanism is required. Furthermore, the non-contact arrangement provides no tactile feedback in the form of a “click,” which many users find desirable.
Typically, paintball marker users will prefer one system or the other which means that the market for a product which uses one system over the other is divided. It is therefore commercially advantageous for a paintball marker to satisfy both groups of users.
Additionally, in the prior art, it is know that it is possible, on only one pull of the trigger of a paintball marker, to issue multiple firing signals to fire multiple paintballs. In electronic markers, a single trigger pull can cause switch contact bounce resulting in multiple firings. Also, in all types of markers it is possible to exploit the recoil of the marker during firing while holding the trigger down to enable the marker to fire automatically without pulling the trigger again. This phenomenon is referred to within the art as “mechanical bounce” or “trigger bounce” and is undesirable, particularly in tournament play.